Breaking Dawn Ending: reVAMPed
by Orli's EEPs Chica
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR Breaking Dawn** For all those who believed that Breaking Dawn and the Twilight series deserved a different ending. Picks up during chapter 37 of BD. COMPLETED.
1. Contrivances

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER: Let me be the first to say that I am an AVID fan of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. She's a great writer, and while some of us may have had issues with Breaking Dawn, let us remember that if it were not for her, Edward Cullen and all of these other wonderful characters would not even exist.  
That being said, after reading Breaking Dawn, i felt like the ending was DESPERATELY missing something. Here we have a great, dynamic series that just ends on an "eh" kind of note. At the persuading of several wonderful people, I decided to give my best shot at giving Breaking Dawn the ending it deserves.

When I was working on this ending, I tried to make my ending flow as seamlessly as possible into Stephenie's text... it **ACTUALLY BEGINS ON PAGE 721 OF BREAKING DAWN**, towards the end of Chapter 37, Contrivances. That being said, there is a good deal of text taken directly from the novel itself (although don't skip chunks-- I had to change a few things here and there, to make everything work. And to delete the heinous "my son" comment).

To disclaim: I DO NOT OWN, NOR CLAIM TO OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (though if stephenie meyer wants to lend me Edward Cullen for an indefinite amout of time, I will not object). ANY TEXT THAT YOU RECOGNIZE FROM BREAKING DAWN BELONGS TO THE AUTHORESS STEPHENIE MEYER.

I hope you guys enjoy reading this, I had fun writing it. (PlaylistWithin Temptation: The Heart of Everything and the Silent Force. Check them out... they are AWESOME!)

* * *

**Contrivances**

_(This starts right after Charles and Makenna leave (pg 721). Some of the other vampires follow them, and Aro notes that the Volturi are now outnumbered.)_

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," Aro said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master," they whispered in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned to his black-clad companions.

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone.

Aro turned his back to us again, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of their witnesses disappeared silently into the forest. I hoped, for their sakes, that they were fast.

This was it. Carefully, I loosened Renesmee's arms from my neck.

"You remember what I told you?"

Tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

Edward was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared at us from the corner of his big dark eye.

"I love you, too," I said, and then I touched her locked. "More than my own life." I kissed her forehead.

Jacob whined uneasily.

I stretched up on my toes and whispered into his ear. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

Edward's and Jacob's faces were almost identical masks of horror, despite the fact that one of them was an animal.

Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms. They hugged each other tightly.

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over her head.

"From Aro," I breathed.

"Alice?"

I nodded.

His face twisted with understanding and pain, as he pulled our daughter even closer to him. Had that been the expression on my face when I'd finally put together Alice's clues.

Jacob was growling quietly, a low rasp that was as even and unbroken as a purr. His hackles were stiff and his teeth exposed.

Edward kissed Renesmee's forehead. "I love you, my beautiful girl," he whispered gently to her, in his most soothing voice—the one that had calmed my racing thoughts many times before. The tortured look of resignation on his face hit my heart like a sharpened sword. Edward loved Renesmee unconditionally… the three of us had been meant to be together, always. But as we prepared to part, I saw the lifetimes we should have spent flash before my eyes, the years that should be spent happily in our cottage, in our home. The knife in my heart went clean through as the flashes disappeared, leaving only emptiness in their wake as I was jerked back to life by Edward's voice, softly whispering, "Goodbye…"

He kissed both her cheeks, then lifted her to Jacob's shoulder. She scrambled agilely onto his back, pulling herself into place with handfuls of his fur, and fit herself easily into the dip between his massive shoulder blades.

Jacob turned to me, his expressive eyes full of agony, the rumbling growl still grating through his chest.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," I murmured to him. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

He whined again, and dipped his head to butt it against my shoulder.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled into the russet for beneath his eye.

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder where he'd placed Renesmee. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother," he said, voice constricting. "Thank you… for everything. _Keep her safe_," he whispered.

Jacob gave his head an affirmative shake, and Edward's tortured features relaxed, if only a little.

The others were not oblivious to the farewell scene. Their eyed were locked on the silent black triangle, but I could tell they were listening.

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered. There was no fear in his voice. Just determination and acceptance.

"There is absolutely hope," I murmured back. It could be true, I told myself. "I only know my own fate."

Edward took my hand. He knew that he was included. When I said my fate, there was no question that I meant the two of us. We were just halves of the whole.

Esme's breath was ragged behind me. She moved past us, touching our faces as she passed, to stand beside Carlisle and hold his hand.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

I didn't see all the expressions of love and pain. I was distracted by a sudden fluttering pressure against the outside of my shield. I couldn't tell where it came from, but it felt like it was directed at the edges of our group, Siobhan and Liam particularly. The pressure did no damage, and then it was gone.

There was no change in the silent, still forms of the counseling ancients. But perhaps there was some signal I'd missed.

"Get ready," I whispered to the others. "It's starting."


	2. Power

**Power**

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here…" His eyes cut to me. "Are you doing that?"

I smiled grimly at him. "I am all over this."

Edward lurched away from me suddenly, his hand reaching out toward Carlisle. At the same time, I felt a much sharper jab against the shield where it wrapped protectively around Carlisle's light. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant, either.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" Edward gasped frantically.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward answered.

The moment he said her name, a dozen pointed attacks hit in a second, stabbing all over the elastic shield, aimed at twelve different bright spots. It didn't seem like Jane had been able to pierce it. I glanced around quickly; everyone was fine.

"Incredible," Edward said.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Edward answered brusquely. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

I looked across at Jane, who was staring at our group with furious disbelief. I was pretty sure that, besides me, she'd never seen anyone remain standing through her fiery assault.

It probably wasn't very mature. But I figured it would take Aro about half a second to guess— if he hadn't already—that my shield was more powerful than Edward had known; I already had a big target on my forehead and there was really no point in trying to keep the extent of what I could do a secret. So I grinned a huge, smug smile right at Jane.

Her eyes narrowed, and I felt another stab of pressure, this time directed at me. It was fiercer, more concentrated, and I had to concentrate harder on protecting myself while continuing to extend the shield over the others.

I pulled my lips wider, showing my teeth as I snarled in both spite and concentration.

Jane let out a high-pitched scream of a snarl. Everyone jumped, even the disciplined guard. Everyone but the ancients, who didn't so much as look up from their conference. Her twin caught her arm as she crouched to spring.

The Romanians started chuckling with dark anticipation.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chortled.

Alec patted his sister's shoulder soothingly, then tucked her under his arm. He turned his face to us, perfectly smooth, completely angelic.

I waited for some pressure, some sign of his attack, but I felt nothing. He continued to stare in our direction, his pretty face composed. Was he attacking? Was he getting through my shield? Was I the only one who could still see him? I clutched at Edward's hand.

"Are you okay?" I choked out.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

Edward nodded. "His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds."

I saw it then, when I had a clue of what to look for.

As strange clear haze was oozing across the snow, nearly invisible against the white. It reminded me of a mirage—a slight warping of the view, a hint of a shimmer. I pushed my shield out from Carlisle and the rest of the front line, afraid to have the slinking mist too close when it hit. What if it stole right through my intangible protection? Should we run?

A low rumbling murmured through the ground under our feet, and a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between our position and the Voltruri's. Benjamin had seen the creeping threat, too, and now he tried to blow the mist away from us. The snow made it easy to see where he threw the wind, but the mist didn't react in any way. It was like air blowing harmlessly through a shadow; the shadow was immune.

The triangular formation of the ancients finally broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep, narrow fissure opened in a long zigzag across the middle of the clearing. The earth rocked under my feet for a moment. The drifts of snow plummeted into the hole, but the mist skipped right across it, as untouched by gravity as it had been by wind.

Aro and Caius watched the opening earth with wide eyes.

Marcus looked in the same direction without emotion.

They didn't speak; they waited, too, as the mist approached us. The wind shrieked louder but didn't change the course of the mist. Jane was smiling now.

And then the mist hit a wall.

I could taste it as soon as it touched my shield—it had a dense, sweet, cloying flavor. It made me remember dimly the numbness of Novocain on my tongue.

The mist curled upward, seeking a breach, a weakness. It found none. The fingers of searching haze twisted upward and around, trying to find a way in, and in the process illustrating the astonishing size of the protective screen.

There were gasps on both sides of Benjamin's gorge.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice.

My smile returned.

I could see Alec's narrowed eyes, doubt on his face for the first time as his mist swirled harmlessly around the edges of my shield.

And then I knew that I could do this. Obviously, I would be the number-one priority, the first one to die, but as long as I held, we were on more equal footing with the Volturi. We still had Benjamin and Zafrina; they had no supernatural help at all. As long as I held.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," I whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you."

"No. You _have_ to get to Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me."

Zafrina nodded solemnly. "No one will touch this young one," she promised Edward.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here."

"Jane's mine," Kate hissed. "She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives, but I will settle for his," Vladimir growled from the other side. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said evenly.

The others started divvying up opponents, too, but they were quickly interrupted.

Aro, staring calmly at Alec's ineffective mist, finally spoke.

"Before we vote," he begean.

I shook my head angrily. I was tired of this charade. The bloodlust was igniting in me again, and I was sorry that I would help the others more by standing still.

I _wanted_ to fight.

"Let me remind you," Aro continued, "whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here."

Edward snarled out a dark laugh.

Aro stared at him sadly. "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you especially, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

Chelsea's attempt to sway us fluttered impotently against my shield. Aaro's gaze swept across our hard eyes, looking for any indication of hesitation. From his expression, he found none.

I knew he was desperate to keep Edward and me, to imprison us the way he had hoped to enslave Alice. But this fight was too big. He would not win if I lived. I was fiercely glad to be so powerful that I left him no way _not_ to kill me.

"Let us vote, then," he said with apparent reluctance.

Caius spoke with eager haste. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation.

I fought back a shriek of defiance to answer his cruel smirk.

Marcus lifted his uncaring eyes, seeming to look through us as he voted.

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. we can always reevaluate her later. Let us leave in peace." His voice was even fainter than his brothers' feathery sighs.

None of the guard relaxed their ready positions at his disagreeing words. Caius's anticipatory grin did not falter. It was as if Marcus hadn't spoken at all.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened at my side. I stole a look at his face—it was set, like he was concentrating very hard on something. Like he was seeing something. Or, more to the point, _hearing_ something. I clenched my fingers even more tightly around his hand. He squeezed back, and then let go, stepping forward toward Aro.

There was a low reaction from the guard, an uneasy murmur.

"Aro?" Edward called.

"Yes, Edward?" Aro replied smoothly. "You have something further?"

"Perhaps," Edward said quietly. Voice growing stronger, he continued, "We are operating under the assumption here that our daughter is the only one of her kind." There was a questioning tone to his voice—I was suddenly picturing Edward as a lawyer, gently probing a suspect, trying to find a hole in his testimony.

And then I realized.

Edward was stalling.

He had to be.

He was speaking slowly and deliberately… but why? It seemed hopelessly futile—after all, no one was coming to save us.

Aro was speaking again. "Yes, Edward, you are correct."

"The danger you foresee from my daughter—this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro agreed testily, but Caius interjected.

"This is foolishness!" He snarled. "There _are_ no more of her kind! Aro, we would know if there were. He is simply attempting to forestall our vengeance."

"I am doing nothing more than seeking justice for my family, Caius," Edward replied smoothly, though there was an undertone in his voice that was seeping with pure anger.

"You know the ways of our world, Edward!" Caius bit back. "The child is something that we do not know, and cannot explain. She is a danger to our way of life… an abomination… a half-child."

I crouched low, feeling rage rip at my throat, before exploding as a snarl. My Renesmee was _not_ an abomination. If I had to tear out his innards one by one and burn them to make my point, no vampire in the world could stop me.

The Volturi all turned their gaze to me again. Some of the witnesses looked at each other nervously.

Marcus turned his head lazily, a look of boredom still spread across his face.

"You would do well to control your wife," Caius said with a sneer. "She is, after all, a newborn. It would be extremely unfortunate if more blood was spilled here tonight on her account…"

I snarled again.

Behind me, Carlisle murmured, "Calm, Bella. Calm."

"You would spill our blood regardless," Edward said icily. "It is the Volturi's way, is it not?"

Aro jumped in. "Now, now, friend Edward," he said over Caius. "Let us not be hasty to condemn our purpose here. We have always thought ourselves to be fair and just. We simply wish to safeguard ourselves and our world. We act with the interests of every vampire in mind." He half-turned to face his crowd, raising his hands for their affirmation. Like dutiful students, they nodded in unison.

I was seething. I saw what Aro was doing—he was turning things back his way. The Volturi had been unsettled by Edward and I, but Aro had put them back on track. Reminded them of their purpose.

"Edward," Aro began again imploringly. "We are just. In fact," he said, looking around. "We would spare your covens entirely. There are those among you who have such interesting gifts. It would be my honor to host you in Volterra—I am so curious about the things you can do. Wondrous, to be sure…"

"Our coven includes the child," Edward said. "She would be spared, too?"

Aro sneered. "Let us not forget why we are here…"

My frozen blood boiled. _This _was Aro's sense of justice. He would slaughter my baby… then imprison myself, my husband, and our friends. And he thought that that was _fair_.

"We will go _nowhere_ with you!" I yelled suddenly. The throbbing need for blood was continuing to grow. I wanted Aro. I wanted him to meet his end at my hands. I wanted to _kill._

Behind me, I heard several murmurs of agreement.

"Aro!" Caius called. "They have chosen their fates! Let justice be delivered… let them die defending that _thing--,"_

Between the half-second pause between his last words, I sprang. With every ounce of strength I had, I crossed the chasm that Benjamin had created, and was on Caius's back. Raw instinct kicked in, I bit, clawed, broke everything I could in a blind frenzy. I heard the faint roars and snarls behind me, and I knew only one thing…

_It had begun. _


	3. War

**War**

I was going to die.

I had known it going in, but as I felt the two vampires were now coming at me, the reality finally sunk in. I was still clinging to Caius's back, in full-attack, but he was fighting me. Pitting his millennia of existence and experience against my one month of life. And now, Demetri and another vampire whose name I didn't know were charging, victory in their eyes, right for me.

They had me.

I was done for.

And yet, I was not afraid.

I snarled defiantly, waiting for them to hit me…

There was suddenly a loud _CRACK_, and they were no longer in my line of sight.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward's voice coming from the ground, where he had just thrown Demetri. Stefan was already making short work of the other vampire. Producing a lighter from his pocket, he shot out a jet of flames with a maniacal cackle.

"SHIELD, BELLA! SHIELD!" Edward yelled at me, and then I remembered. In my blind, frenzied charge, I had neglected to keep the shield taut and strong. It was still there, but it had become penetrable. I heard a sudden scream from the other side of the chasm, and looking back, I saw Carmen on the ground. Jane was standing over her.

Suddenly, another figure was by my side, helping me to wrestle Caius down.

"Go!" he snarled at me, and I realized that it was Vladimir. "I'll break this one!" he cried. "Stefan!" he shouted victoriously to his friend. "Come and join me!"

I knew I had to help Carmen, but instinct made me pause to look back at Edward. He was fighting Demetri viciously; both their jaws were snapping as they attacked, each more animal than human.

And then, the fear hit me.

"Bella!" I heard Tanya cry from across the chasm, where she had just finished off another of the Volturi's guard.

I nodded, leaping back to our side. I concentrated my power on Carmen. My shield met with Jane's power with a surge of heat and light. Carmen moaned on the ground, but her body grew still. Jane's face screwed up in concentration, trying to penetrate the obstacle I had thrown in her way.

"Good work, Bella!" I heard Zafrina call out to me, and in the same instant, I saw Eleazar go to Carmen's side, helping her up while Jane retreated, rage in her eyes. So she was afraid of the fight, I thought. Little coward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Emmett. He'd just demolished two of the Volturi witnesses who had decided to enter the fray. From the inside of his jacket, he produced a lighter, and what looked like an aerosol can.

"Let's fire things up a bit!" he cried victoriously. Catching my eye and smiling his trademark Emmett-smile, he flicked open the lighter and sprayed. In a blinding flash, the vampires burned.

"We've got this, Bella!" Zafrina called out to me. "Just keep shielding us!"

I closed my eyes, pulling all of my focus toward my shield. Zafrina would keep me safe, as she'd promised Edward, and I'd keep everyone else safe. We'd win.

I felt confidence flow me, until something derailed my focus.

_Renesmee. _

In my rage, I'd forgotten just _why_ we were here.

I snapped my eyes open, looking around wildly for her.

I finally found her, and my voluntarily-beating vampire heart stopped.

My daughter—and by extension, Jacob—was surrounded by the Volturi guard. Looking closer, I also saw Rosalie with them, and what looked like Sam and several of the werewolves. Rose was crouched before the oncoming guard, a deep growl coming forth from her throat.

It happened all at once. The Volturi soldiers sprung at the same time the wolves did. There was barking, followed by the sound of tearing flesh, followed by yelps of pain. Jacob made a run for it, and Rosalie followed them closely, snarling as she went. Suddenly, one of the vampires broke free, and caught her by the hair, dragging her down. Rosalie in a fight was a terrifying sight. Her eyes were merciless as she got to her feet, countering the vampire deliberately.

"Give up the child," the Volturi guard snarled.

"_Never,_" she hissed.

He sprung at her; this time, she couldn't keep him off. Horrified, I watched as he wrestled her to the ground. Jacob whined, but hesitated from helping her. He had Renesmee to worry about.

Rosalie raised her head, looked Jacob in the eyes, and screamed, "GO!"

I closed my eyes as the Volturi guard destroyed her.

"ROSE!" Emmett's cry boomed thunderously throughout the clearing as he saw her body burn. His look of triumph had gone— it was replaced by a look of wild rage… and despair.

He moved so quickly, it evaded even my vampire eyes. He was beside his mate's killer in half-a-heartbeat, ripping him apart with a deranged cry. He lit the remains on fire, before turning to where the wolves fought.

Jumping in with them, he wrestled another vampire to oblivion, and burned the bodies of the other that the wolves had killed. He didn't stop there. Crossing the chasm to the other side, he sprang at the nearest of the Volturi—Alec.

Jane's brother didn't last long—he was ashes in under two minutes.

I saw what was about to happen next before Emmett did.

Renata—Aro's guard—was coming up behind him.

I had to help my brother.

I charged forward, ignoring Zafrina's cries for me to stop. I would not lose another member of my family tonight.

I cleared the chasm, running toward him, but it was too late. Renata was swift. Emmett, like Rosalie, was no more than a heap of ash.

The grief hit my heart instantly. Emmett was gone… and Rose… Rose who had believed in my baby, who had listened to me when the world had thought I'd gone crazy.

An anguished cry ripped itself from my throat. I felt myself losing control… I sprang at Renata, but suddenly I couldn't move. I was immobilized. How…?

And then I remembered. _"If she tried to keep _you _back, I wonder who would win?"_

The answer to Edward's question, apparently, was neither of us.

Our stalemate continued… Renata looked confused, her brow was furrowed in concentration as she tried to approach me. My legs ached—they felt like they were wood, not stone, and beginning to splinter. I couldn't let her win out…

With a jolt, I remembered my own shield.

All I could feel now were holes… gaps in my defense. I panicked. I was leaving our side vulnerable… we would lose even more than we had already. I tried to stretch out my protection again, but locked in this impasse with Renata, I felt weak.

She saw my face, and smiled.

She was winning, and she knew it. If she broke through, she would destroy me.

From behind Renata, I saw Carlisle. He looked at me very deliberately. "_Fight,"_ he mouthed to me. He crept toward Renata testily… trying to see how close he could come. Trying to see if I was enough of a diversion to her shield to leave her vulnerable. I fixed every ounce of energy in my body on Renata. Her face contorted in pain as I forced my shield against hers. It seemed to be enough… Carlisle was close enough to touch her now, and she felt nothing. Finally, he jumped, cutting her down quickly. I felt her shield release, and I collapsed, feeling broken. I saw the flash of light that told me she was dead.

"Bella!" said Carlisle urgently, coming to my side. "Bella, you must strengthen your shield."

"I can't—," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella." There was a tortured look in his face. He knew something. "Bella, you must."

I locked eyes with him. "What's going on?"

"Edward."


	4. Betting on Alice

**Betting on Alice**

_Edward…_

The name shattered through the air like a thousand heartbreaks. I looked wildly around, but I couldn't see him.

Had he burned already?

Were my worst fears—that he would cease to be while I remained—coming true?

"Bella!" Carlisle took me by the shoulders, shaking me. "You _must_ shield!"

I nodded. I focused on Edward's face in my mind's eye.

My shield flickered to life, then died.

And then, almost as if he had felt my failure, Edward cried out in what could only be agony. I flew to where he was, Carlisle behind me.

Edward was lying on the ground, writing as he had that day in Volterra, that day that I had tried so hard to erase from my memory. Jane stood over him, practically laughing with excitement. When she saw me, her deranged smile widened.

She was stepping up her assault on him, knowing that I would try to protect him.

She was right, I thought.

I would protect Edward.

I would build a shield more powerful than I had ever built before.

And then, once I was sure of Edward's safety, I would kill her.

I closed my eyes, sending my shield out away from myself and around Edward. It struggled against Jane's power, growing weaker as it encountered the sharp daggers of her attack. I concentrated harder, sinking to my knees with effort. Finally, I felt the daggers recede. Edward was safe for now, but I wanted more. I wanted to know, beyond absolute certainty, that the sadistic little bitch would harm my husband no more. Newfound strength and energy flowed from me; opening my eyes, I saw Jane's look of fury. Then, she began to back away, taking herself out of the danger, as she had done earlier. _Not _this _time,_ I thought.

I launched myself at her.

Her shrill scream pierced the air, undoubtedly drawing the Volturi to her aid, but I didn't care. She would never hurt Edward again. Jane's small, lithe body writhed in my hands. Her teeth snapped, and she bit my hands that held her. Suddenly, I felt a dull pain in my abdomen. She had kicked me—hard—and took advantage of my moment of hesitation to wriggle free. Now standing, she faced me, looking like a spoiled child in the midst of a temper tantrum. I smiled.

"Your gift can't help you now, Jane," I said smoothly.

She shrieked loudly, as she sent attack after attack at me, all of which bounced off my shield easily.

"Your brother can't help you either, I'm afraid," I continued. "_My_ brother took care of him earlier," I winced at Emmett's mention—it hurt to think about him.

"And now, little Jane," I said, feeling the venom in my voice. "I am going to take care of you…"

We countered each other; stepping slowly and deliberately, both of our senses as heightened as was physically possible, watching, waiting for any kind of misstep. I held her red-rimmed stare, then, choosing my moment carefully, I jumped, arms outstretched…

And caught nothing but air.

She had moved at the last possible second, out of harm's way.

I swore under my breath, spinning back around, so as not to leave my back open to attack. A small crowd had began to form around us, while beyond that, the vicious battle still waged on. How many more lives had we lost since my shield had failed? I wondered. Zafrina? Garrett? Esme? Were they still alive? Or had they met their deaths because of me, too?

Jane caught me in the split second that my mind wandered. She sprang forward, knocking me back. Her hands fastened themselves around my neck. Quick as lightning, she was pulled off of me by another body. Tanya let out a deathly snarl as she threw Jane to the ground.

"Bella—Edward!" she cried, as she and Jane wrestled furiously.

I jumped up, going over to his side.

Jane had gotten him good—he was just beginning to come to when I crouched beside him.

"Bella," he said, looking around wildly. "Renesmee… where…?"

"She got away with Jake," I replied, touching his face and praying that the words were true.

I heard Tanya scream suddenly, followed by Jane's childish laughter.

"I've got to help her," I said, standing.

Edward nodded, and I flew back into the fray. With Tanya and I working together, Jane knew that she was outnumbered.

"Master!" she cried out, and I knew that she was calling for Aro. "Master—help me!"

From above, I heard Edward's snarl.

"Come, now, Edward," Aro's voice, laced with obvious fear. "This has gone too far. Surely we can be reasonable…"

Edward's snarl deepened.

"Let Jane go… I will take my people back to Volterra…"

Tanya stopped then, pinning Jane firmly to the ground. She motioned for me to stop also; reluctantly, I obeyed.

"You'll leave here, and leave my family alone?" Edward questioned.

"Yes," said Aro, sounding relieved.

"No!" came two voices in unison. "You're not going anywhere _alive_, Aro!" Vladimir called, approaching fluidly with his friend.

The two were followed by Garrett. "The time of tyranny is over, Aro. We will no longer subject ourselves to your authority!" he said fiercely.

Edward hesitated.

"Leave him to us, Edward," Stefan said. "We'll finish him. The world would best be rid of him."

"Edward," Aro said again, his voice imploring. "So like Carlisle, you are… so just. You don't want to see unnecessary blood shed…"

"There has been much blood shed unnecessarily over _your_ sense of justice, Aro," Edward said flatly. "Now, I leave you up to theirs."

He turned his back, and Aro disappeared beneath the hulking bodies of the three vampires.

Meanwhile, Tanya and I needed no further encouragement. Jane struggled and cried, but together, we tore her demon body to pieces. As I watched her burn, I felt beautiful vengeance flowing through me.

I turned to Tanya. "Thanks," I said, exhaling deeply.

She smiled, and said nothing, but a feeling of understanding passed between us.

There was suddenly more snarling from the Volturi witnesses, who had just seen Aro's death. While most of them had not joined in the fight, they now looked menacingly at us. They were, I suspected, none too happy about the unfortunate deaths of their leaders.

Edward held up his hands. "Peace," he said suddenly. "We wish to harm no more of you here today."

I stared at Edward like he had sprouted a second head. He was going to try to _talk _them out of fighting with us?

"You have killed Aro and Caius!" one of them shouted. "You have declared war on all of us!"

"Peace, I beg you," said Edward. "I mourn the blood that was shed here today. I deeply wish that it could have been prevented. I ask for you to hear me out now."

The remaining Volturi were silent.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward called loudly.

"Alice," Esme whispered in shock.

Alice!

Alice, Alice, Alice!

"Alice! Alice!" other voices murmured around me. Even the remaining Volturi looked around expectantly; clearly they knew who Alice was. Aro must have talk about her often.

And then I heard them running through the forest, flying, closing the distance as quickly as they could with no slowing effort at silence.

Both sides were motionless in expectation. The remaining Volturi witnesses scowled in fresh confusion.

Then Alice danced into the clearing from the southwest, and I felt like the bliss of seeing her face again might knock me off my feet. Jasper was only inches behind her, his sharp eyes fierce. Close after them ran three strangers; the first was a tall, muscular female with wild dark hair—obviously Kachiri. She had the same elongated limbs and features as the other Amazons, even more pronounced in her case.

The next was a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her deep burgundy eyes flitted nervously around the confrontation before her.

And the last was a young man… not quite as fast nor quite as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich, dark brown. His wary eyes flashed across the gathering, and they were the color of warm teak. His hair was black and braided, too, like the woman's, though not as long. He was beautiful.

As he neared us, a new sound sent shock waves through the watching crowd—the sound of another heartbeat, accelerated with exertion.

Alice leaped lightly over the edges of the dissipating mist that lapped at my shield and came to a sinuous stop at Edward's side. I reached to touch her arm, and so did Edward, Esme, Carlisle. All of us stood together now, facing the Volturi.

The remaining guard watched, speculation in their eyes at the newcomers.

Edward addressed them. "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," he said loudly. "And she does not come back empty handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

Alice stepped forward lightly and introduced the strangers. "This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel."

Hearing her voice… it was like she'd never left.

Murmurs arose from the small flock of the Volturi when Alice described the relationship of the newcomers. The vampire world was changing, and everyone could feel it.

"Speak, Huilen," came a voice suddenly, and the Volturi crowd parted. Marcus came forward, still looking bored, though there was an odd expression on his face that hinted of intrigue. I scowled. He hadn't been killed… which meant that the Volturi still had a leader.

Marcus continued. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear."

The slight woman looked to Alice nervously. Alice nodded in encouragement, and Kachiri put her long hand on the little vampire's shoulder.

"I am Huilen," the woman announced in clear but strangely accented English. As she continued, it was apparent that she had prepared herself to tell this story, that she had practiced. It flowed like a well-known nursery rhyme. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful—too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her." Huilen shook her head mournfully. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away—I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones—and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish—and I agreed.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far-- the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Huilen bowed her head when she was finished and moved back so she was partially hidden behind Kachiri.

Marcus's lips were pursed. He stared at the dark-skinned youth. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" he questioned.

"Five or take a decade," he answered in a clear, beautifully warm voice. His accent was barely noticeable. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was fully grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Marcus pressed. Curiosity seemed to have replaced his boredom.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?"

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

A shocked murmur came from both sides.

Marcus showed little reaction, other than a slightly raised eyebrow. "The rest?"

"My sisters," Nahuel shrugged again.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for their seems to be more," Marcus suggested.

Nahuel frowned.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." His handsome face distorted slightly. "He was pleased to find me." Nahuel's tone suggested the feeling was not mutual. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance… who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not _interested"_—he twisted the word—"in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?"

"Joham," Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

Marcus looked at me thoughtfully. "Your daughter, is she venomous?"

"No," I responded. Nahuel's head snapped up at the question, and his teak eyes turned to bore into my face.

Marcus nodded, stroking his chin with a withered finger in contemplation. Then, he turned to address the Volturi. "There appears to be no danger. This is, without doubt, an unusual development, but after hearing the testimonies of these witnesses, I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it seems."

Marcus turned to Edward. "I, too, regret the blood that has been spilled here. But I cannot either overlook the slaughtering of our ruling order." There was an edge to his voice. I crouched defensively, should he decide to spring.

A voice suddenly rang out from the crowd.

"Friends!" Garrett cried out, coming to stand next to Edward. He spoke not just to our side now, but to all who stood listening. "The blood that has been shed today is without a doubt tragic—both of our sides have felt the losses of our comrades and friends. But this fight here today… this fight could not have been avoided for much longer. The Volturi has much to answer for… the crimes that they committed against innocent vampires over the centuries were grave indeed—crimes wearing the guise of justice!" There were murmurs along the Volturi side, but no one said anything out loud. Marcus stood listening, looking relatively impassive and disinterested. Garrett continued. "You all have seen the proof today—the world of the vampire is changing. Our old ways of thinking, our old principles, our old beliefs… they no longer hold up. Nor," he said, looking into the eyes of the Volturi, "does our old system of law and order. Times have changed. Now, things must change. _We_ must change. Let us fight with each other no longer—let us join together, here, on this day, let us step out of the darkness of our old ways, into the breaking dawn of a new age. An age where we are governed fairly, an age where we are free to live without fear of oppression or tyranny. An age of peace…" he finished, head held high as he looked at Marcus for a reaction. Kate quietly moved to stand beside him, entwining her hand and her destiny with his.

Marcus nodded his head slowly. "You speak with passion, young one," he said. "Brothers of the Volturi," he said, raising his voice. "Perhaps the time has finally come… to change the ways of old. What say you?"

A low murmur of assent followed.

Much of the crowd still looked hostile, but after seeing Marcus's agreement, none were willing to defy it.

Marcus extended his hand to Edward. "It seems as if we are entering a new era," he said coolly. "I commit myself to it."

"As do I," Edward responded, clasping his hand firmly.

"And I as well," came another voice. Felix stepped from the crowd, one of the few surviving members of the guard. His face was grave, he displayed no pleasant emotion as he also shook hands with Edward. It would be a long road to reconciliation, I knew—everyone knew—but it was a start.

Vladimir and Stefan came forward. "It's time we do things the right way," Vladimir said. "We seek to quarrel with the Volturi no longer."

Carlisle came forward. "Marcus, I speak for my whole coven when I say that we will assist in whatever way we can."

The other coven leaders nodded in agreement.

"We could use you in the coming days," Marcus replied thoughtfully. "If the laws of our world are to change, we must seek to council with vampires from all corners of the earth. I suggest that as many as are willing convene in Volterra to council."

Carlisle nodded. "We will be happy to assist in spreading the word," he said. "But first… I believe that our families need a little time to grieve for our fallen ones."

At his words, I felt people begin to look around, to search. We hadn't really had time, in the course of the battle, to see just how much we had lost. I felt a hollowness beginning to grow in the depth of my chest. It was a hollowness that Emmett's and Rosalie's presence had once filled, and one that I knew would never be completely healed again.

Marcus nodded in understanding. "In two weeks' time, then," he declared. "We will meet." Looking at the rest of the Volturi, he said, "We will take our leave now, Carlisle. Rest assured that we will harm no more of your coven."

"Leave in peace," Carlisle said. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your group from hunting in this region."

Marcus inclined his head in a short bow. "We shall, Carlisle, my friend. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Carlisle responded.

Marcus turned, gesturing for the rest to follow him. In a matter of moments, the Volturi had left the clearing, like mist evaporating from the earth.

I watched them fade into the tree line, my gaze faraway. They were gone… it was over.

I could keep my Renesmee forever.

And Edward…

"Edward," I whispered. His hand found mine.

"I'm right here, my love," he said, pulling me against his chest.

"Is it really over?" I whispered, wanting to hear him say it.

I felt him smile against my hair. "Yes… It's over."

I heard a soft, strangled noise from behind me. Turning, I saw Carlisle comforting Esme, holding her to him gently. Alice and Jasper looked on, their faces filled with incredulity and grief. I knew instantly who they were grieving for. I thought of Emmett's smiling face, his inappropriate jokes, and Rosalie's fierce, maternal devotion as she defended Renesmee. I owed them both more than my life was worth. I closed my eyes as Edward held me.

"Shhh…" he stroked my hair. "It will be all right." But even his voice was tight with emotion.

I looked up. There was one more thing I had to know.

"Can you hear… can you hear Jacob? And Renesmee?" I asked him.

He concentrated for a moment. "They're very faint," he said. "But yes. I can hear them. They got away."

Relief washed over me.

"Come," I heard Carlisle say. "…back to the house."

We didn't run… we walked, all of us together—vampires and werewolves. We walked in silence, as if we were part of a funeral procession, all the while thinking about the sacrifices that those we loved had made.


	5. Legacy

**Legacy**

We all sat in the living room at the Cullen's house sometime later. The mood was still somber. The wolves had phased back, and they, too, remained with us.

I looked around from where I sat in Edward's arms. The missing people were like holes in a once-perfect tapestry.

Rosalie and Emmett.

Carmen and Eleazar.

Maggie.

Peter and Charlotte.

Sam.

Leah.

I saw Seth, sitting alone in the corner, staring out the large glass windows at the darkening forest. A tear glistened on his cheek, and I was sure it was for his sister.

Alice and Jasper were sitting across the room, talking so lowly that it was impossible for even any of us to hear, their foreheads touching tenderly.

Garrett sat on the loveseat, with Kate sprawled across his lap.

Tanya stood like a statue by the door, looking at nothing. The pain in her blank stare was indescribable—she had lost half of her coven in just one short afternoon.

Vladimir and Stefan were long gone—they had followed Marcus and the rest of the Volturi, most likely to make sure they wouldn't turn back and come for us again. In a strange way, I found myself missing their company, however creepy they had been.

Across the room, Benjamin stood up, Tia behind him.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Carlisle, but Tia and I want to catch up to Amun and Kebi. They'll be undoubtedly worried about the outcome of today…"

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you both, for all that you have done. We are in your debt."

"There is no debt, Carlisle," he gave a small smile, and then he and Tia were gone.

"We should leave, too," Siobhan said shakily. She was taking Maggie's loss especially hard.

"Try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade," Carlisle said with a sad smile, embracing Siobhan and shaking Liam's hand. They nodded, then departed.

Silence filled the room again.

I looked up at Edward expectantly.

"They'll be here soon," he said soothingly. "I promise."

I nodded, closing my eyes, holding Renesmee's face in my mind.

I had no idea how much time had passed, when I heard running, then the sound of something—someone—on the porch.

The door opened, and I sat up in a flash.

"Momma!"

Renesmee ran across the room and jumped into my arms. I crushed her to my chest; Edward's arms were around us in the same second.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I crooned.

I heard Jacob give a short bark of laughter, back in his human form again like the others.

"Shut up," I mumbled, looking at him. He caught my eye, and nodded.

"I get to stay with you?" Nessie demanded.

"Forever," I whispered.

"Forever…" Edward echoed in my ear.

We had forever… To grieve for the ones we lost… to let their memories live on in our beautiful daughter. And Nessie was going to be fine and healthy and strong. Like the half-human Nahuel, in a hundred and fifty years, she would still be young. And we would all be together.

And suddenly, for one golden moment, I felt whole. The sadness disappeared; all I could feel were the bodies of the two people that I could not live without. I couldn't speak anymore. I lifted my head and kissed Edward with a passion that might have set the house on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.


	6. The Ever After

**The Ever After**

More departures came soon after.

The reunited Amazons had been anxious to return home—they had a difficult time being away from their beloved rain forest.

"You must bring the child to see me," Zafrina had insisted.

Nessie had pressed her hand to my neck, pleading as well.

"Of course, Zafrina," I'd agreed.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie," the wild woman had declared before leaving with her sisters.

The Denalis left also; Tanya, Kate, and Garrett also, with them as he would be from now on, I was fairly sure. They left with understandably heavy hearts, promising to visit in time, once Garrett and Kate had gone to Volterra. Tanya was going north, she said; she needed time alone. She embraced Edward and I, and I held onto her for an extra moment, silently thanking her for her friendship, and for the sacrifices she had made for both of us.

Huilen and Nahuel were the ones who stayed, though I had expected those last two to go back with the Amazons. Carlisle was deep in fascinated conversation with Huilen; Nahuel sat close beside her, listening while Edward recounted the story of the conflict.

"Aro was definitely terrified of us," he said gravely. "He saw the weapons we had on our side… Bella, Zafrina, Benjamin, and the wolves."

He looked at Jacob.

Jacob actually grinned back at him—a first, I thought.

"Yes," Edward continued. "That was another sight they'd never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius was especially afraid—he almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago."

"So there are _real_ werewolves?" I asked. "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

"Full moon, yes," Edward explained. "Silver bullets, no—that was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't many of them left. Caius had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because…?"

"It never came up."

We sat up late into the night, still talking. Alice recounted how she had kept her disappearance from me, because Edward had to believe that she was really gone. I had forgiven her, of course—my anger at her was far outweighed by the fact that she had given me the tools to keep Nessie alive. To think about what _could_ have happen, if Alice had never made me prepare her to run…

At some point, Seth and most of the werewolves went back to La Push, but Jacob stayed behind.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them, Jake?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I will…" he trailed off, and I knew he was thinking about his fallen pack-mates.

Nessie tugged on my sleeve. I looked down at her, and she placed her hand on my neck, closing her eyes, and sending me her memory.

I saw her on Jacob's back, felt her fear as she saw Rosalie fall. Then she and Jacob were running, getting closer to the trees, when a vampire came out from behind the trees. Jacob growled, barking and snapping his teeth at the advancing adversary. Then, out of nowhere, another wolf jumped in. _Leah. _She looked back at Jacob quickly, and a low, mournful whine escaped her lips. Then, turning, she attacked the vampire. Jacob lingered for a moment, then took off quick as lightning.

Nessie removed her hand, looking at me with sad eyes.

I looked at Jacob, and he nodded.

Leah had died, as Rosalie had, to save them.

"Seth…" I said hoarsely.

"He knows," Jacob responded. "It's okay, Bella," he continued. "We knew the risk. All of us did. We chose to fight." He reached out and ruffled Nessie's hair lightly, making her giggle sleepily. I watched his face closely as he did—he was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, like he would do anything in his power to protect her.

"Jake," I began softly.

He looked at me again. "It's okay, Bella. Believe it. We're all going to be okay." He smiled his crooked, Jacob-smile.

"I know," I whispered.

We sat in silence until Nessie fell asleep in my lap.

I preoccupied myself mostly with stroking her hair peacefully, until, feeling eyes watching me, I looked up to meet the stare of the half-human, half-vampire Nahuel from across the room. I sensed that he had been watching me for awhile, with his intense, uncomfortable stare. Even when I stared back, he never took his eyes off me. Or maybe he was looking at Nessie. That made me uncomfortable, too.

He couldn't be oblivious to the fact that Nessie was the only female of his kind that wasn't his half-sister.

I didn't think this idea had occurred to Jacob yet. I kind of hoped it wouldn't soon. I'd had enough fighting to last me awhile.

Eventually, the hushed conversations around us faded away.

I felt oddly tired. Not sleepy, of course, but just like the day had been long enough. I wanted some peace, some normality. I wanted Nessie in her own bed; I wanted the walls of my own little home around me.

I looked at Edward and felt for a moment like I could read _his_ mind. I could see he felt exactly the same way. Ready for some peace.

"Should we take Nessie…?"

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed quickly.

Jacob stood just then, yawning. "it's been awhile since I slept in a bed. I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again."

I touched his cheek.

Although I had said it many times already, and although I knew everything I wanted to say, I whispered softly, "Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that."

He stretched, kissed the top of Nessie's head, and then the top of mine. Finally, he punched Edward's shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," Edward said.

We got up when he was gone; I shifted my weight carefully so that Nessie was never jostled. I was deeply grateful to see her getting a sound sleep. So much weight had been on her tiny shoulders. It was time she got to be a child again—protected and secure. A few more years of childhood.

The idea of peace and security reminded me of someone who didn't have those feelings all the time.

"Oh, Jasper?" I asked as we turned for the door.

Jasper was sandwiched tight in between Alice and Esme, somehow seeming more central to the family picture than usual. "Yes, Bella?"

"I'm curious—why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

Jasper smiled, for what I was certain was the first time that evening. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain."

I frowned, promising myself that I would take over that working relationship from now on and spare J the heart attack that was surely on the way.

We were kissed and hugged and wished a good night to our family. Esme hugged us extra hard, telling us to be sure we came back the next day. I promised that we would—I knew that she out of all the Cullens was taking the loss of Rose and Emmett the hardest. The only off note to our departure was Nahuel again, who looked intently after us, as if he wished he could follow.

Once we were across the river, we walked barely faster than human speed, in no hurry, holding hands. I was sick of being under a deadline, and I just wanted to take my time. Edward must have felt the same.

"I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now," Edward told me.

"The wolves made quite and impact, didn't they?"

"That's not what I mean. Not once tonight did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years."

I considered that for a minute. "He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."

"I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse."

I frowned. "I'm not going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years."

Edward laughed and then sighed. "Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes."

My frown deepened. "I noticed. I'm grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she is the only half-vampire he's not related to."

"Oh, he wasn't staring at her—he was staring at you."

That's what it had seemed like… but that didn't make any sense. "Why would he do that?"

"Because you're alive," he said quietly.

"You lost me."

"All his life," he explained, "—and he's fifty years older than I am—,"

"Decrepit," I interjected.

He ignored me. "He's always thought of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Huilen, and Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways, he truly hated himself."

"That's so sad," I murmured.

"And then he saw the three of us—and realized for the first time that just because he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he is inherently evil. He looks at me and sees… what his father should have been."

"You area _fairly _ideal in every way," I agreed.

He snorted and then was serious again. "He looks at you and sees the life his mother should have had."

"Poor Nahuel," I murmured, and then sighed because I knew I would never be able to think badly of him after this, no matter how uncomfortable his stare made me.

"Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive himself."

I smiled for Nahuel's happiness. But the battle that had happened earlier cast a dark shadow on the white light, keeping the moment from perfection. I took in a deep breath. Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow would be a day to grieve, a day to remember. But tonight… for the last few hours of tonight, I wanted to think of nothing but what I had to be thankful for. The life I'd fought for was safe again. Alice and Jasper were back. My daughter had a beautiful future stretching out endlessly in front of her. Soon, I would go see my father; he would see that the fear in my eyes was gone, and he would be happy with me. Suddenly, I was sure I wouldn't find him there alone. I hadn't been observant as I might have been in the last few weeks, but in this moment, it was like I'd known al along. Sue would be with Charlie—the werewolves' mom with the vampire's dad. Maybe, I thought, he could help her deal with the loss of her daughter. She would grieve, I knew, but she wouldn't have to grieve alone. The thought comforted me a little, it eased the guilt that I felt over all the people who had died because of me.

But the best feeling of all was the surest fact of all: I was with Edward. Forever.

Not that I'd want to repeat the last several weeks, but I had to admit they'd made me appreciate what I had more than ever.

The cottage was a place of perfect peace in the silver-blue night. We carried Nessie to her bed and gently tucked her in. She smiled as she slept.

I took Aro's gift from around my neck and tossed it lightly into the corner of her room. She could play with it if she wished; she liked sparkly things.

Edward and I walked slowly to our room, swinging our arms between us.

He didn't speak, but put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his.

"Wait," I hesitated, pulling away.

He looked at me in confusion. As a general rule, I didn't pull away. Okay, it was more than a general rule. This was a first.

"I want to try something," I informed him, smiling slightly at his bewildered expression.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and closed my eyes in concentration.

I hadn't done very well with this when Zafrina had tried to teach me before, but I knew my shield better now. I understood the part that fought against separation from me, the automatic instinct to preserve self above all else.

It still wasn't anywhere near as easy as shielding other people along with myself. I felt the elastic recoil again as my shield fought to protect me. I had to strain to push it entirely away from me; it took all of my focus.

"Bella!" Edward whispered in shock.

I knew it was working then, so I concentrated even harder, dredging up the specific memories I'd saved for this moment, letting them flood my mind, and hopefully his as well.

Some of the memories were not clear—dim human memories, seen through weak eyes and heard through weak ears: the first time I'd seen his face… the way it felt when he'd held me in the meadow… the sound of his voice through the darkness of my faltering consciousness when he'd saved me from James… his face as he waited under a canopy of flowers to marry me… every precious moment from the island… his cold hands touching our baby through my skin…

And then the sharp memories, perfectly recalled: his face when I'd opened my eyes to my new life, to the endless dawn of immortality… that first kiss… that first night…

His lips, suddenly fierce against mine, broke my concentration.

With a gasp, I lost my grip on the struggling weight I was holding away from myself. It snapped back like stressed elastic, protecting my thoughts once again.

"Oops, lost it!" I sighed.

"I _heard_ you," he breathed. "How? How did you do that?"

"Zafrina's idea. We practiced with it a few times."

He was dazed. He blinked twice and shook his head.

"Now you know," I said lightly and shrugged. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"You're almost right." He smiled, his eyes still a little wider than usual. "I know of just one exception."

"Liar."

He started to kiss me again, but then stopped abruptly.

"Can you do it again?" he wondered.

I grimaced. "It's very difficult."

He waited, his expression eager.

I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted," I warned him.

"I'll be good," he promised.

I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing. Then I smiled.

I pressed my hands to his face again, hefted the shield right out of my mind, and then started in where I'd left off—with the crystal-clear memory of the first night of my new life… lingering on the details.

I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again.

"Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

the end

A/N: love it or hate it, I'd love to hear your comments! Thanks for reading!

O


End file.
